Why?
by 7kassie8
Summary: Shane left Claire cause she lied to him about his dad so she listens to kesha's dancing with tears in my eyes warning sad and tragic death at end do not read if you don't like reading about deaths *Alternative ending added now*
1. Why me?

**Claire's P.O.V:**

It's all my fault. I should of told him but nooo...I had to obey Myrnin didn't I. I still remember last night clearly.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mrynin I should start heading home soon it's getting late and I don't want Shane, Micheal and Eve to start panicking" I said to my crazy vamp boss Myrinin._

_"Is it that late already?" Myrnin said and looked at his antique clock "Oh my so it is well I will see you tomorrow"_

_"Ok bye" Just as I went to pick up my backpack Frank Collins Shane's vampire,abusive,drunk,brain in a jar dad who Shane thinks is dead and buried but unfortunly no appeared infront of me._

_"What?" I snapped._

_"Nothing" Frank replied grinning he was seriously creeping me out._

_"Have you told my son of what the crazy bloodsucker did with my brain?"_

_"Nope" I answered "and I hope it stays that way because if Shane finds out he...-" I started but suddenly stopped to a voice saying_

_"Because if Shane finds out what?" Oh no that's Shane's voice coming down the stairs, oh no Shane must of freaked out that I was home late and if he sees Frank...oh no...please no. But unfortunly Frank didn't make himself scarce as Shane appeared at the bottom of the stairs and the look on Shane's face made tears swell up in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away._

_"D...DAD?!" Shane said._

_"Hello son" Frank answered._

_"Wha...what the hell?" Shane started._

_"Your girl's crazy bloodsucking boss cut my brain out and stuck it in a jar so I could work the machine for the barries in Morganville."_

_"Did...did you know about this?" Shane asked as he turned to me. I gulped and swalloed hard deciding wether to lie to him or not but before I said anything Frank said_

_"Yes. Yes she did but I asked her not to say anything don't be mad at her I told her to keep it from you"_

_Shane didn't seem to listen to the last parts he just stared at me with a hurt/confused/anger look on his face and said_

_"you knew about this. you knew. you fucking knew about this and didn't bother to tell me!" he yelled at me. Frank and Myrinin decied to leave us alone. Tears spilled over my cheeks as I said_

_"Shane please...I'm sorry I know I should've told you but...-"_

_I was cut off by Shane shouting_

_"It's over. your a liar Claire I thought you were better than that I...I can't ...I can't be with someone like that we're done and don't think i'll come around in the morning cause I won't" He started back up the stairs I shouted up to him_

_"Where...where are you going?" I shouted after him_

_"Home. i'll see you there and if you get bitten by a vamp don't expect me to come running to the rescue because I just won't fucking care!" Shane shouted back. and after I here the door slam I collaposed to my knees and started crying with my head in my hands and I didn't notice Frank and Myrinin had come back into the room_

_"I'm so sorry Claire I should of made myseld scarce when Shane appeared" Frank said. I didn't amswer him and then I felt Myrinin's hand on my shoulder as he said "Would you like a lift home?" I didn't care if Myrinin was the worlds worst driver aslong as he drove me home so I nodded and Myrinin drove me home._

_"CB! what's up?" Eve called to me._

_"Nothing. I'm having an early night to night"_

_"Oh ok, when Shane comes back do you want me to send him to your room?" She asked me with a wink she obouvisly didn't know so I just sighed and just shook my head and as I headed towards the stairs Micheal flashed over to me_

_"Claire what's wrong? did you and Shane have a bust up?" Micheal said concerned._

_I sighed and said "I dont know. He told me we were over and that's it"_

_" !?" Eve and Micheal shouted at me_

_"Why?" Eve asked._

_"Cause I lied to him about his dad not being quite dead as he thought. Myrinin put Franks brain in a jar to replace Ada"_

_They both stared at me in disblieve_

_"He dosen't mean it CB" Eve said giving me a hug_

_"Ur...yeah he does he said he won't change his mind" at that moment Shane walked in he saw me and he gave me disgust look and said_

_"well I see you've not been drained what a pity" he said it with a nasty tone and edge to it I felt tears again and ran to my room to hear Micheal, Eve and Shane shouting downstairs Micheal and Eve were sticking up for me although I don't see why and Shane was going on about how his life will be better without a lying bitch and that he already text Laura to go out on a date with him tomorrow night so he has already moved on._

_**End of flashback**_

I had my ipod on it's dock (speakers) and it played random songs as I packed my bag I couldn't stay here no more so I was moving back in with my parents and hopefully out of this stupid mother fucking town. One song did make me stop I checked my ipod to see it was Kesha's song dancing with tears in my eyes and it described this situation I was in. I had just finshed writng my goodbye note for Micheal and Eve and if he wanted to read it Shane.

**Here we go,**

**welcome to my funeral,**

**without you,**

**I don't even have a pulse,**

without Shane I don't feel like living and this really feels the end of me.

**all alone,**

**it's dark and cold,**

**with every move I die,**

I have no one who loves me like Shane did my dark and empty cold room is where I belong every move I make feels like death

**here I go,**

**this is my confessional,**

**a lost cause,**

**nobody can save my soul,**

**I am so delusional,**

**with every move I die.**

I am a nobody always was and always will be I can't think straight.

(talking bit)

**I have destroyed our love is gone,**

**payback is sick it's all my fault.**

I have ruined mine and Shane's realtionship our love is gone because of me and if this is payback then I deserve it badly.

(Chrous)

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,**

**just fighting to get through the night,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it),**

**with every move I die,**

**I'm faded,**

**i'm broken inside,**

**i've wasted the love of my life,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**

**with every move I die.**

I started to wander round my room crying constently, I couldn't sleep last night, i'm losing my mind, I feel faded and broken inside I took Shane's love for granted.

**When did I become such a hypocrite?,**

**double life,**

**lies that you caught me in,**

**trust me i'm paying for it,**

**with every move I die.**

I was living a double life between my fantasy world with Shane and the realaity on with the awful truth and I am paying for it

**on the floor,**

**i'm just a zombie,**

**who I am is not who I wanna be,**

**i'm such a tragedy,**

**with every move I die.**

I curl up on the floor never wanting to get up and all I can think about is my happy memories with Shane which hurt even more. This is not the Claire I am and I reallly don't want to be this Claire but I can't help it.

(talking bit)

**I have destroyed our love is gone,**

**payback is sick it's all my fault.**

(Chrous)

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,**

**just fighting to get through the night,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it),**

**with every move I die,**

**I'm faded,**

**i'm broken inside,**

**i've wasted the love of my life,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**

**with every move I die.**

**Woah oh oh,**

**this is it i'm rally gone this time,**

**woah oh oh,**

never once thought i'd be in pieces left behind.

Me and Shane are over forever and not ever have I ever thought if us breaking up never.

(Chrous)

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,**

**just fighting to get through the night,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it),**

**with every move I die,**

**I'm faded,**

**i'm broken inside,**

**i've wasted the love of my life,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**

**with every move I die.**

When I stopped crying I suddenly realised what I had to do I changed the note and I went into the bathroom and grabbed about 10 different pills and went back in to room and swalloed them all then to end the pain quicker I grabbed my pen knife and cut my wrists first the make a small slit in my neck and then I said

"Goodbye world i'll be up there soon. goodbye, Eve, Micheal and Shane and mum and dad i'm sorry but I have to it's the only way to live with it" and then I plunged the knife into me and I collaposed and everything went dark.

Eve P.O.V:

Shane's such a dumbass at times he'll regret this he really will he said he's going out with Laura and probley stay the night with her (way too much info but nevermind) Claire hasn't come out of her room all night so after Shane went on his date I left Micheal downstairs playing his guitar and go to check on Claire. I knocked on her door...no answer I try second and third time still no answer so I slowly turned the door knob.

"CB are you...-" I started and suddenly stopped as I saw her body curled up on the floor with a fucking pen knife stuck in her stomache. I screamed loudly

* * *

_**Micheal's P.O.V:**_

I can't believe Shane broke up with Claire I mean yeah she didn't tell him about Frank but come on he can't care about him after everything he did to him. I was playing my guitar and that's when I heared Eve scream I out down my guitar and raced upstairs at vamp speed, only to find Eve leaning over Claire's lifeless body that had a pen knife sticking out of her stomache. Oh no...no no no no no she killed herself. I went to Eve I gently moved her out the way and checked for a pulse...nothing she was gone I also notice that near her were 10 different pill bottle's oh god she must of taken these then stabbed herself.

"Eve." I said quietly." She gone"

"No." she said quietly "NO!" she then screamed I hug her and try to calm her down while she cryed heavely on my shoulder.

"shhh" I said after a few mintutes. "we need to call Shane" I said

"What?!" Eve said pulling away from me in shock

"Eve he has a right to know"

"No he fucking dosen't that's why she killed herself Micheal because he was over-reacting don't try and talk me out of this this is his fault he killed my Claire-bear and I will never forgive him for it"

As much as I hate to admit it she was right if Shane hadn't acted like a complete dick she would still be alive. but I still opened my cell and turning my back on Eve's daggers I speed dialled Shane.

* * *

**Shane P.O.V.:**

Claire lied to me. I had every right to know. I knew saying what a pity that a vamp didn't bite you was a lttile harsh but no i'm moving on with Laura we were at her house and we were getting really far all of our clothing off...well...all of her's anyway I still had my jeans on just as she was undoing them my phone started ringing.

"Leave it" Laura said agansit my lips

"I can't sorry" I reached over and it was Micheal I answered

"Hello" I snapped pretty mad at him but what he said completely knoked me off guard.

"Shane...Claire's dead she...she comitted sucide in her room by taking 10 different pills and also sticking a pen knife in her stomache."

My world came crashing down as I took in what he said

"I'll be right there" I said I shut my phone off and grab my black t-shit and socks and boots and put them on.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked

"Glass house emegency see you later"

"Why?" she started to whine which was getting on my nerves

"none of you fucking buisness" I snapped and left.

I ran all the way there and into Claire's room there she was curled up with a pen knife in her stomache and 10 differnent pill bottle's near her I gasped when I saw her body so still and not moving I slowly moved to her body and carefully picked her up.

Eve looked absouluty horrified to see me but she then found a piece of paper and as she read it her eyes widned "oh god" she said and passed it to Micheal who read it he was speechless

"What?" I asked Micheal passed the note to me I noticed it was from Claire and it read:

Dear Micheal, Eve and if you are reading this then you too Shane

I can't stay here anymore not after me and Shane broke up I was going to move out but this is a better way I can be free without pain. I couldn't cope without Shane I love him I still do and always will even after i'm gone I was going insane in my room I couldn't take it no more and I felt so alone I will take my own life after I finshed writing this letter I just finshed listening to a song by Kesha- dancing with tears in my eyes on my ipod and I realised I didn't deserve to live after lying to you three about Frank by the time you read this I will be dead.

Love Claire xxx

P.S. really gonna miss Eve's uneatable food hahaha xxx

I paused for a mintue she killed herself because of me. I pushed her too it without meaning to. This is my fault no wander Eve was giving me daggers I braced Claire's body against me as Micheal went to phone her parents and Eve phoned for an ambulance to take her away. I put her down and went to get her ipod and listend to the song she mentioned in her letter I held her while listening and as the song went on I realised she felt so guilty for no reason after the song finshed I held Claire close and whispered "I'm so sorry. I love you Claire forever and always"


	2. Alternative Ending

**Hey guys right I have been asked to write an alternative ending for 'why?' so I am picking up where Claire is listening to the song and going from there ok?...enjoy xxxx**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.:**

I had my ipod on it's dock (speakers) and it played random songs as I packed my bag I couldn't stay here no more so I was moving back in with my parents and hopefully out of this stupid mother fucking town. One song did make me stop I checked my ipod to see it was Kesha's song dancing with tears in my eyes and it described this situation I was in. I had just finshed writng my goodbye note for Micheal and Eve and if he wanted to read it Shane.

**Here we go,**

**welcome to my funeral,**

**without you,**

**I don't even have a pulse,**

without Shane I don't feel like living and this really feels the end of me.

**all alone,**

**it's dark and cold,**

**with every move I die,**

I have no one who loves me like Shane did my dark and empty cold room is where I belong every move I make feels like death

**here I go,**

**this is my confessional,**

**a lost cause,**

**nobody can save my soul,**

**I am so delusional,**

**with every move I die.**

I am a nobody always was and always will be I can't think straight.

**(talking bit)**

**I have destroyed our love is gone,**

**payback is sick it's all my fault.**

I have ruined mine and Shane's realtionship our love is gone because of me and if this is payback then I deserve it badly.

**(Chrous)**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,**

**just fighting to get through the night,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it),**

**with every move I die,**

**I'm faded,**

**i'm broken inside,**

**i've wasted the love of my life,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**

**with every move I die.**

I started to wander round my room crying constently, I couldn't sleep last night, i'm losing my mind, I feel faded and broken inside I took Shane's love for granted.

**When did I become such a hypocrite?,**

**double life,**

**lies that you caught me in,**

**trust me i'm paying for it,**

**with every move I die.**

I was living a double life between my fantasy world with Shane and the realaity on with the awful truth and I am paying for it

**on the floor,**

**i'm just a zombie,**

**who I am is not who I wanna be,**

**i'm such a tragedy,**

**with every move I die.**

I curl up on the floor never wanting to get up and all I can think about is my happy memories with Shane which hurt even more. This is not the Claire I am and I reallly don't want to be this Claire but I can't help it.

(**talking bit)**

**I have destroyed our love is gone,**

**payback is sick it's all my fault.**

**(Chrous)**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,**

**just fighting to get through the night,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it),**

**with every move I die,**

**I'm faded,**

**i'm broken inside,**

**i've wasted the love of my life,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**

**with every move I die.**

**Woah oh oh,**

**this is it i'm rally gone this time,**

**woah oh oh,**

**never once thought i'd be in pieces left behind.**

Me and Shane are over forever and not ever have I ever thought if us breaking up never.

**(Chrous)**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,**

i've wasted the lov

**just fighting to get through the night,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it),**

**with every move I die,**

**I'm faded,**

**i'm broken inside,**

**I've wasted the love of my life,**

**i'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**

**with every move I die.**

After the song ended I finshed packing everything and went downstairs. Just as I reached the front door Eve came from the Kitchen

"CB! Where the hell are you going at this time of night?!" Eve yelled. Micheal must of heard as he came running into the hallway.

"Claire where are you going?" Micheal asked.

"Um...I was going to go to my parents" I said quietly

"Why?" Eve asked whinning

"because I can't stay here if Shane is going to live here it will alot more than it should I won't be able to cope" I answered

"Well...then we will kick him out he can go live with Lara or whatever the slut's name is" Eve replied.

I shook my head "As much as I like the sound of that I could never ask you to do that Shane has lived here longer than I have it wouldn't be fair"

For a moment it was silence. Then I turned around towards the door when Micheal's voice said

"Take care Claire phone us when your safe"

"What?! your just gonna let her walk through that door and...and leave?!" Eve exclaimed horrified.

"Yes I am she dosen't need us to baby sit her anymore she is 18 she is a woman know not the fragile, vunverble, frightend sixteen year old girl that came here seeking protection she has to make her own mind up Eve" Micheal said reasonably.

"Ok just...just call me when you get there promise" Eve said

"I promise" I said and then walked towards the taxi.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V.:**

Claire has gone to live with her parents. I thought I would be happy but I'm not infact I feel sad and depressed without her. Hell I didn't even like the sex me and Laura had a few weeks ago. It was...boring. Eve and Micheal have been ignoring me the past few weeks. I know I had upset Claire but she had hurt me by not telling me about m father being non-exsistant.

The next day I went to Myrinin's to pay my dad a vist when I got there a hologram of my dad appeared. He looked shocked to see me but came towards me he had chosen a younger image of himself which is just...sad.

"Hello son" My dad said

I aknowledged him with a slight nod

"How have you been?" he asked

"Fine you?" I answered

"I've been better" Frank answerd

"How is Claire?...Have you two made up or not?" he asked

I shook my head " no ur...she left a few weeks ago to go live with her parents...we broke up on that night and I went somewhere else for the night"

"Laura's?" He asked...my father new me better than I thought. I had told him about Laura before Claire had even entered our lives at the glass house.

I nodded.

"But you didn't like it" How the hell does he know all this?

I stared at him in shock.

He laughed a little then said " I can tell you didn't enjoy it . I can tell by the way your acting. And the look your giving me tells me that I am right"

I nodded.

"You still love Claire don't you?"

That question had caught me off guard.

"What?"

"You still love Claire"

"No I don't I-" but before I could finish Frank said

"Oh stop denying it son I can tell by how sad and depressed you are"

That shut me up as I relised that I infact did still love Claire no matter what she did. I also realised that I had been an ass to her about her not telling me about Frank who hadn't given a shit about me after Alyssa and mum's death.

"Go after her son otherwise you will grow old thinking what if" and with that Frank disappeared.

I ran home and grabbed my car keys of the table I shouted to Micheal and Eve that I was going to convince Claire to come back and left without waiting for an answer. Claire's parents lived in Chicago. I know that you had to get permission of the founder Amelia to leave but when Claire had turned 18 as a birthday present Amelia gave her a free way out of Morganville anytime she liked which suprisingly ment us aswell.

When I got to her parents house I noticed their car was not in the drive way but I had a feeling Claire was inside. I parked the car and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was a moment of silence when the door opened and there stood Claire smiling until she saw me and then her smile vanished and she frowned.

"Shane?...What are ou doing here?"

"I came to see you can we talk please just for 5 mintutes"

She thought about that for a while and then nodded and opened the door wider. As I walked in I saw two girls on the sofa one was a blonde and the other was brunette/blonde with curly hair.

Claire walked to the two girls and said

"Chole, Aiesha can you give us 5 mintutes please?"

The two girls looked towards me then back to Claire and nodded.

"Let us know if you need us" The brunette/blond said before leaving dragging the blonde with her who was giving me a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry they are my best friends the curly brunette/blond haired one is Aiesha and the blonde is Chole they came around to cheer me up. Anway what did you want to talk about?"

"Come back Claire please...I'm sorry for yelling at you and blaming you. You were just trying to protect me from getting hurt. I miss you and so does Micheal and Eve please come back"

Claire stared at me in shock before answering "What about Laura?"

"What do you mean about Laura?"

"Well...that night when...you left to go on a date with Laura?"

"I know. And I did but it wasn't till a few weeks later that I was getting upset and depressed that I went to see Frank and he told me that I was missing you and that I still loved you and that I should come get you otherwise I would be wondering what if"

"So you slept with Laura?" out of everything I just said that's what she picks on

"Yes"

"Then no I won't come back...not just because you slept with someone else straight after breaking up with me but then you were to manly to relise you still had feelings for me and had to vist your dad to have him tell you how you were feeling and how to help!" She shouted at me.

"Claire it wasn't like that!"

"No then tell me how it was then!"

"I..I don't know"

"get out!"

"What?"

"Get out!...I never want to see you again!"

"No"

"What?!...you have to otherwise I will call the police and..." she trailed off

"and what Claire have them do what?...throw me out for trespassing?...how can they when you invited me in it's hardly trespassing."

Claire then started crying. I went to her and huged her she didn't pull away like I thought she would.

"I've been so lonely these past few weeks...I haven't slept and hardly ate either I've missed you so much" Claire said as she continued to cry.

I realised then that she was thinner than I had last saw her. She pulled away and that's when I saw the bags under her eyes.

"Come back Claire please" I pleaded then I gently kissed her. She kissed me back and we stood there for what seemed like forever. When we brake apart she nodded her head signigling that she is going to come back. She told her friends and parents that she is going back to Morganville they wern't happy but they couldn't do anything about it. Claire got her stuff and we went home.

* * *

**I hope that was a good enough alternative ending. See ya 7kassie8 xxxx**


End file.
